1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for deodorizing or perfuming air. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable device for freshening the air within a confined space such as found within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, or within a room.
2. Description of Background Art
The atmosphere within confined spaces occupied by people and animals frequently could benefit from the diminution of certain unpleasant odors. Thus, smoking, cooking and the activities of pets frequently cause unpleasant odors, which would desirably be absorbed or otherwise dissipated by some means, or at least replaced with a less objectionable perfume fragrance. Problems with odors are increased in structures which are tightly sealed against cold weather, or within closed motor vehicles where the inherently small air volume aggravates the effects of odorous agents. A number of devices have been disclosed which have as their intended purpose the reduction of unpleasant odors within buildings. Devices for controlling odors within automobiles are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,042, Calandra, Oct. 31, 1961, Auto Air Freshener, and 4,604,245, Gutierrez, Aug. 5, 1986, Perfume Dispensing Device.
The present invention was conceived of to provide a portable air freshener usable in buildings as well as automobiles and other motor vehicles.